Too Perfect For Words
by amber1533
Summary: A night of passion between Hotch and the newest addition to the BAU team.


_He kissed her passionately, pressing her small body against the off white wall. He could barely pull his lips away from hers long enough to focus on unbuttoning her deep purple shirt. Her long straight dark brown hair wrapped around her shoulders and tickled his hands as he removed her shirt exposing her red lacy bra…_

"Hi I'm Kerrie." She awkwardly pushed her hand out for a handshake. Hotch took a deep breath but engage in the shake. He didn't want another inexperienced beginner profiler, but he decided he needed to embrace this as much as he could.

"Hi Kerrie, what can I help you with? I am sure you have found your desk and everything?" He asked sitting back down behind his desk.

"Yes, I just wanted to introduce myself and tell you that I am a big fan of the BAU here. I feel so privileged that I am now part of the team." She smiled. He noticed absently her full pink lips with a slight gloss, although he didn't stare.

"That's great. Let me introduce you to the rest of the team." He said standing pointing his hand to the door. Her enthusiasm was almost nauseating. He didn't really have patience right now for little girls who are fresh from classes. Although he had to admit that her recommendations from her teachers were impressive. He introduced her to his team.

_She moaned out his name as he brushed his fingers over her nipples which were now hard. "Aaron…" He loved his name floating out of her deep and adoring voice. He kissed her from her jaw down her neck, sucking briefly, down to her covered chest. He put his hands around her small waist and kissed her stomach, savoring the smoothness of her silken skin. "Ohh." She moaned out._

"Agent Monroe you **cannot** promise something like that when we both know that the victim is likely already dead. You know his pattern and it's already past his three day MO." Hotchner reprimanded the newest member of his team.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I didn't know what else to say. She was so worried and begged me to tell her that her sister would be ok. I didn't know how to handle that, sir." She tried explaining her mistake. If she had been part of the team longer she would have known that Hotch didn't care why you did something. He just wanted to know that you would not do it again. He looked around the grounds of the victim's house before putting his sunglasses on.

"Then maybe this is the job for you, Agent." He stated as he started for the black SUV's.

"It won't happen again." She muttered following him and Morgan to the vehicle.

"You're right. It won't." He replied simply. He ran a tight ship which was only tighter as the years passed. She stared out the window in the back seat of the SUV and Hotch wondered if he was too harsh on her. It was a rookie mistake but not one he would be willing to let her make again.

_She slowly unbuttoned his light powder blue shirt and as she rubbed her hands across his skin he loosened his dark blue tie. The heat that had been building between the two was like a fire that drew them in. They both knew they would get burned, but in this moment it didn't matter. All that mattered was getting naked and being together in the most primal and physical way possible. She noticed his scars but didn't ask about them. This wasn't time to talk. She slowly went down to his pants unbuckling his belt. She knew as she peeled away the layers of FBI regulation clothes that she'd find someone who was hidden, but who was all man._

"You're power hungry and I will not have an ambitious little girl step on my team to further her own agenda." Hotch yelled at Kerrie. Lesser women would have faltered under his intense stare but she kept her head high and kept her eyes locked with his.

"I did what I was told, Sir. If I had to do it over again I would. I didn't know you or the team and obviously you've done something to pull down the wrath of the Director. Don't put your problems on me." She shouted back. The rest of the BAU team gathered in the janitors closet next to Hotch's office eavesdropping. They liked her but they were upset how things were turning out. Hotch yelled about her being frigid and uncaring causing them to gasp. Hotch was usually calm and only applied pressure when necessary. He hardly ever said anything that he didn't think through.

"How dare you call me uncaring? I am probably the only person on this team who still cares! You all have been messing with the dark sadistic minds of criminals for so long that you've forgotten what it was like to feel for the living victims!" She shouted. Hotch put his hand on his nose pinching the bridge trying to think quickly how to diffuse the situation that got too out of hand.

"What you did was stupid. Reporting to the Director is not going to further you. You are a part of the team that is hated so much. Do you really think you wouldn't go down with the rest of us? I don't want to hear about anything like this again. Do you understand agent? I can replace you as quickly as I found you." He threatened. Her stare narrowed and Hotch knew why so many faltered under his unbreakable stare. She made his knees weak.

"Fine. I am sorry, I won't do it again. I just didn't know. I'm sorry." She finally gave in.

_He laid her on the bed cupping those full breasts in his hands. He moved down to her pencil black skirt slowly sliding it down her shapely, long legs. He exposed her red lacy thong matching her bra. He stood back up admiring her near naked body lying on the bed. She sat up pulling him to her kissing his stomach and finally removing his pants. His boxers pitched a rather endowed tent causing her to gasp. He moved his hands around her body and unfastened her bra watching eagerly as her breasts bounced in freedom. He moved his fingers under her chin tilting her face up to him. He looked into those dark chocolate eyes and saw the same want…no…need that he felt._

She sat in the SUV bleeding and crying. This was her worst fear. She never thought this job would bring her back here. She never thought she'd have to face this again. It was the worst night, and no one survived outside of her. She couldn't even save one person. She couldn't even save her father.

When they got the case she had to share her past to Hotch. She told him that she was once in a cult and that she was married to the leader—John. She was pregnant twice by the age of 15 when her mother had enough and fled. She lost both babies the first when she was 12 shortly after they married and the second once her mother took her to the hospital when they were far enough away. She cried telling this part of her history.

Hotch thought her past experience might hinder the case but she explained that her unique insight might help save lives. They all boarded up and he told her that if she needed to sit some of it out he'd understand.

They were already locked up when the BAU arrived. She nearly fainted when she saw the picture of their leader-Jebediah. It was John, her husband.

It was a whirlwind of talks and negotiations and it broke her heart to learn that a 15 year old was near giving birth. She promised herself silently that she'd save her. If she did nothing else she'd save her. Then Jebediah saw her. He made a deal that if she would go in he would not kill anyone, but if she did not come to him he would kill one person every 30 minutes.

It was an hour of fighting with Hotch about her safety. She needed to go in. She needed to save as many as she could but Hotch didn't want to put her in harm's way. It was too much to risk her. Finally though, he caved and sent her in with the promise he would get her out.

It wasn't long before Jebediah started asking about their son, where he was and if she had taken good care of him. When she explained that she lost him Jebediah began beating her down. Her nose was bleeding and tossed her into the stained glass near their altar. Her father sat with the rest of the cult followers waiting patiently for their next order. He watched his little girl getting beat but made no movements to help her.

"DRINK!" Jebediah shouted with a final blow to knock Kerrie down. She tried to shout out for them to stop and that it was poison.

"Drink and God will accept you into his arms! It's time to join Jesus and enter his KINGDOM!" Jebediah shouted to his congregation. Watching the life leave the eyes of his followers angered Kerrie so much that she only saw the rage. She attacked Jebediah from behind pulling him down to the floor where she straddled him punching, scratching and biting him. Finally she grabbed his sandy blonde hair and beat his head against the marble altar. She heard the crack and felt the warm red liquid surround her hands but she didn't stop. She watched as his eyes rolled back and his mouth fell slack. His hands that rested on her hips fell away. Hotch finally pulled her off of him, as she screamed in anger and pain.

She sat in the SUV deciding against going to get checked like he asked. Hotch climbed in beside her.

"Are you ok?" He was asking more about her spiritual and emotional state than her physical state. Her wounds were mostly superficial and she'd heal up pretty quick. He pulled her into his arms and they sat silently as she cried into his shoulder.

"No, I am not ok." She said finally.

_He kissed her passionately again as he fell on top of her on the bed. He entered her swiftly pushing deep and fast. It wasn't time for gentleness or softness. This was a hot raw passion in its truest form. This was a year worth of dancing around the issue, mixing and confusing unspoken emotions. This was pain and joy. This was what they both needed it to be without worrying about the repercussions or regrets. This was now and with deep penetrating stroke Hotchner beat away all those feelings._

_Kerrie didn't try to make this more than it was because it was enough. This right now was a healing. It pushed away all the demons and fought the darkness in her. This was enough to ignore every hit she had ever taken at the hands of other men. This was just right. Every moment inside her brought her perilously closer to the edge where he danced with her keeping her from going over until he was ready. She held as long as she could before the strongest orgasm she'd ever felt ripped through her. Her muscles spasmed around him milked out his warm thick jets. They both cried out in ecstasy._

The next day at work they sat across from each other as Garcia explained a new case with new faces and new places. There was a small smile across her face as she looked to him and he knew the reason. They didn't talk about that night. It was too perfect to ruin it with imperfect words.


End file.
